Feature Funnies Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mike "Slick" Sparra * Slim * Butch Other Characters: * Clyde Hope, Jr. Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = How Ned Stopped Coleraine | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer2_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler2_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker2_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Hawks of the Seas | Synopsis4 = Reprints of the Hawks of the Seas feature from the British comic Wags | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Will Eisner | Inker4_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Episode 6 | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer5_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Episode 6 | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Jane Arden | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer8_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Home Financing | Synopsis9 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Missing Sailors | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Jim Swift comic strip | Writer10_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler10_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker10_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer11_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer12_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler12_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker12_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Clock has a torture chamber in his sub-basement HQ, and in this issue he persuades a squealer to squeal by sticking him into an iron maiden. * The Clock's alter ego of "Snowy Winters" has already been established and used at least once before this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #6 incomplete issue * Feature Funnies #6 index entry }}